Wario's Adventures: Cellar Seller
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Wario decides it's finally time to sell his cellar after all the horrible experiences he had with it. The question is, who is he selling it to? Feel free to R&R.


**AN: Here we go guys, another mini adventure from my mini series :).**

Cellar Seller

A noise could be heard from deep down in the cellar, this noise was no other than Wario himself. Unfortunately, Wario was not alone, for there were more noise makers such as; bats, water drops, rats, and most of all, a giant green snake. This snake has been living in Wario's cellar for years. Why did it find comfort in Wario's cellar is still a mystery, but that's all in the past now. Wario was finally able to get rid of that snake a couple of months ago, so now he can sell his old damp cellar. "It's finally time to sell it, my stupid cellar that's given me nightmares for the past couple of months." He said as he walked out the front door to meet his customer. The customer waited outside impatiently, his skinny demeanor wavering in the light breeze. "Waluigi! How's my partner in crime doing?" Wario said to the tall man in purple.

Waluigi looked at him with a frown, "Just give me the cellar and let me be on my way..."

Wario's expression changed to something a little more less joyous, "Well, alright. That'll be 1 million gold coins."

Waluigi's mouthed dropped to the floor, "You have got to be kidding me... alright, I'll do it." Waluigi sighed and gave him the money. "I'll go get my stuff to move in!" He ran back home.

Wario stood there confused, "M-move...in? What have I done?" He stammered. Waluigi came back inside the castle moments later and started to renovate Wario's cellar to his liking. The whole cellar turned purple. Lavish, cushioned chairs were put near the side of the room. Right in front the dark black bar with a few shiny trophies on the shelf behind it. He also had a black stone fireplace to the north end of the room with a light purple television on the wall above it. The right of the room has Waluigi's purple bed and black dresser. The carpet was a mix of purple and black with a checkered pattern. Wario walked downstairs to his cellar through the secret entrance and looked at Waluigi's new home. "Hmph, not bad, I guessing having you live here won't be so bad afterall." Wario said, content with his crime partner living with him in his castle for now. "_At least he paid for the renovations_..." Wario thought while he checked out the new room. Waluigi loved the look of his new room, all the colors and decor fit his personality perfectly.

Waluigi walked up to Wario and slowly found the courage to speak up, "Hey, Wario, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay in your cellar, it's really nice, and I also promise to not make much of a racket." Waluigi kept looking down at the purple carpet below, "Just to let you know, I do have tennis practice in the morning, so I'll be waking up pretty early. Is that ok?" Waluigi asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Wario slowly turned around and faced the much skinnier and taller person in front of him. He had to bend his neck way backwards in order to see him face to face.

"Just try not to wake me up...I get really crabby if someone wakes me up in the morning other than me." Wario warned, and walked up the stairs out of Waluigi's new room. "If you need anything, please, hesitate to ask." Wario warned yet again, his shoes pounded against the now purple carpeted stairs. With Wario gone, he had his whole room to himself. He quietly walked over to his black dresser near his bed. His hand slowly opened one of the drawers to find a dozen unlit bob-ombs. "Good thing Wario didn't inspect my carry on, hehehe…" Waluigi maniacally laughed under his breath so as to not cause any noise. He took one out of the drawer and closed it. He jumped on his bed and laid down. He took a small white rag and began to polish the bob-omb as if it were his own little baby. After his little baby was all polished and ready to go, he set it down next to his bed and yawned. Ready for bed at last, he pulled his comforters over his extremely skinny arms, and gently floated off into sleep. The next morning Wario woke himself up(Thank God Waluigi didn't) and prepared to make himself breakfast. He walked down the long corridors of his empt large castle and made it the kitchen. Waluigi was already down there with breakfast prepared on the table. "What is all this?" Wario asked, his eyes stunned to see breakfast put out before him.

Waluigi turned around from the stove, he wore a white cooking apron splattered with at least a dozen other ingredients. "Morning, garlic breath. Breakfast is on the table, I made garlic toast, and scrambled eggs." He said, his cheeks burning with a bright tone of red.

Wario chuckled nervously, "Hehe, well ummm thank you I guess." A blush escaped from his cheeks, he was obviously not used to having company or having someone being nice to him for a change. Wario sat down at the table, one look at the plate and his food was engulfed. In mere seconds, Wario finished off his breakfast. "There! I'm done! I'm heading down to the cellar, er, I mean your room." Wario said, he sounded awfully suspicious. Waluigi didn't seem to catch on and simply waved and watched him walk out of the kitchen. Wario reached Waluigi's room, he took another look around. He checked every compartment in the room, and finally saw the last thing he didn't check: the dresser. He opened the bottom drawer of the black dresser, only to find Waluigi's underpants. "Yuck! What am I doing?" Wario yelled aloud to himself and chucked the underwear back into the drawer. He skipped the next drawer and opened the top; there were the bob-ombs in the drawer. "Why does Waluigi have bob-ombs in his room? Maybe, he's planning something...I know! He's going to blow my castle! Well, we'll see who blows up my castle first! Wait, what?" Wario kept thinking aloud to himself, trying to come up with a plan to outsmart Waluigi. Wario came up with a good plan, he decided to snuff the plan out of Waluigi using his very own weapons of destruction. Wario took a bob-omb and headed up the stairs to find Waluigi. Wario found Waluigi, who started to clean up the mess Wario made on the kitchen table. Wario proceeded with his devious plan, he slowly took it out of his pocket. "Guess what I have in my hand?" He asked Waluigi with his hand hidden behind his overweight appearance. Waluigi stared at him for a moment and replied, "I don't know, what is it?"

Wario took out the bob-omb from behind his back, and held out a lighter in his other hand. "Wario, you don't know what you're doing..." Waluigi warned, he took a few steps back.

"Au contraire, I believe I do you scheming rat!" Wario lit the bob-omb, its fuse burned brightly and slowly whittled down.

Waluigi scrambled backwards, "N-no! Wario!" Waluigi reached his hand out to him, but it was too late. The fuse was no more, the bob-omb exploded. A white flash filled the kitchen, along with tons of smoke. Another thing came out of the explosion. Confetti. The bob-ombs were fakes! The smoke cleared and Wario's face was covered in black soot and confetti. "Hahaha! Wow! I can't believe I got you without even knowing it!" Waluigi laughed hysterically on the floor, his legs flapped up and down. Wario became so angry that his face turned a hot red and burned the soot off his face.

"I'm gonna get you Waluigi!" He shouted and ran after Waluigi. They both ran in circles around the kitchen table. Wario will probably never catch Waluigi, since they're running in circles around a kitchen table after all.

**AN: Did you like the ending? Well I have another one planned, but another chapter of Mario and Luigi: Falling Leaves awaits! Until next time guys. Later :) and don't forget to R&R please.**


End file.
